Sing Bright Star
by Ringabel
Summary: Diamondshipping, Band AU. Will Kaito let the new girl stay in the band or will she have to leave ? And why does he want her to leave ? Could it be he likes her or another reason... ?
1. Dresser

Kaito was bandleader and he had a green mullet and his rock band and the guys in it were V and Ryoga and Rio as lead singer. Kaito played the drums, and V back up sang and Ryoga played the bass guitar. They were booked for an important gig and they would make tons of cash that they really needed. Kaito yelled at Ryoga because he did not understand why Rio was put in the band. "Why did you let your little sister join?!"

Rio overheard all of it because she was right by and she said "I have ears you know! And this isn't just your band! Whys it always you who complains about me? V doesn't mind," and Kaito wanted to say V did but V shook his head as if to say no Kaito don't say anything, I really don't care. "Well I'm band leader and I don't want you here."

Rio was hurt because he had been so accepting before so what made him change his mind? "Why?! You're the one who LET me in the band in the first place!" and Kaito didn't care because maybe he made mistake. "Why don't have a vote?" Kaito could agree. "All wanting Rio leave say I." And Kaito said I because he was the one that wanted her to go to begin with.

Ryoga wanted her to stay cause that's his sister, V didn't like to be the decider but he had to make a choice. Should he side with his best friend Kaito or Rio? The nice new singer of the band?

**A./N: Find out next chapter :)**


	2. Closet

"Well V what is your choice?" Kaito asked him, Rio looked back at him with pleading eyes because why had he changed his mind? He even invited her and was the nicest one to her in the band? What could've made his reason change for her to stay? "Kaito, we should talk I think…" and Kaito yelled out "You're choosing her side?" and Ryoga coughed this was awkward.

"Kaito I never said anything," V told him and Kaito crossed his arms, V grabbed Kaito's hand and took him out of the garage and into the house. He put his hands on Kaito's shoulders. "Kaito, listen. You were love-struck by Rio and now suddenly you want her to leave? What is the meaning of..?"

Kaito slammed a hand over V's mouth and this startled him. "You don't think she'll find out about what I did before she was in the band?"

It got real quiet, V was sure of what he was talking about. That was four months ago, why would Kaito be worried? V was sure it was just for publicity. "Date someone to get the band popular" idea.

It worked, the fans were interested and some were really jealous! "Kaito, it was for publicity you have nothing to worry about." He said trying to reassure his friend.

Kaito understood, he just wanted to be sure there was nothing left of their little stunt. Kaito didn't want his attraction with Rio to be bothering V. The only one it should bother is Ryoga. Which he found hilarious. "Good, I'm glad that was put right."

V nodded and walked away but paused "Are you changing your decision then?" and Kaito coughed, "And seem like a moment of weakness? No. Your vote will out rule mine anyway." V laughed, stubborn Kaito. He could tell he was actually content for her staying.

V didn't see why the publicity stunt worried Kaito; did he think he actually had a crush on him? It was just a publicity stunt; he was not a man to get jealous. Why would Kaito even be worried?

If Kaito and Rio were to end up together, he could not care more, Kaito was happy that was what mattered to him. Plus then the band had that "couple to add the flare" they needed. He was grateful the paparazzi had stopped wanting to see them together after sixteen shots.

He was sure they still wanted pictures, the fans and publicity hounders thought they were a "cute couple" even though were a fake one. V shook his head, the things he did for this band. Why couldn't Ryoga have been the one to find some chick? Why did he have to pretend to be Kaito's for publicity?

It didn't bother him; he just knew it was fake. Did not mean a thing. Why did Kaito seem worried if it was fake? Why was he worrying about this now? Maybe Kaito was worried of how Rio would think?

V didn't really care; he wasn't going to tell anyone. He walked back outside the garage and saw Rio and Kaito sitting and chatting about the lyrics of their next song for their next gig.

Ryoga sat with his arms crossed watching them; he didn't know why his sister forgave him after almost kicking her out the band? Ryoga didn't mind since she seemed happy… but the second Kaito did something to her. He would take action, Kaito wasn't going to. He hoped.

V shrugged; walked over to his keyboard piano and sighed, and thought mentally "We're one interesting band group…" they'd practice.

Kaito all the while seemed glued to Rio, V still wondered what was up with all that fake publicity questioning. What did Kaito think he was actually going to fall for him? That was silly! Right? It was silly wasn't it?

V didn't understand Kaito sometimes; the music would take his mind off in time for their next gig that was in a week. Rio's songs were great; she was a nice touch to the band. Kaito for sure thought so.

Haruto came in, in a few minutes and brought cookies and milk. V took a glass and sipped it getting a milk mustache. Ryoga took a cookie and ate it! Kaito took a glass of milk and Rio took a cookie, they were sharing cookies and milk. Kaito was actually… laughing?

That was a shock to V; he must have really been enjoying himself. He wondered when and why he got a crush on Ryoga's sister. Or if she even knew.

Why was he even questioning this? Why did he even care? He was just his best friend, why was he even concerned? It was all Kaito's fault for bringing up that fake publicity. These fake feelings were infuriating.

"I'm going to go inside and wash up." V walked out of the garage and into Kaito's kitchen, Rio and Kaito and Ryoga were confused. What was with V?

**A/N: Yeah, don't worry this is Kaito/Rio. Might pair Kotori with someone. There will be onesided V/Kaito sometimes. **


	3. Nightstand

"So Rio thinks you're up for singing at our next gig?" Kaito chuckled; Rio was as ready as ever so she smirked "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I think its Ryoga we should worry about, what if he messes up on guitar?" she joked, Ryoga groaned "As if!"

Rio leaned against the wall much like her brother normally did; she was picking up his habits. "Hey Kaito? Why was it you wanted to kick me out before?"

Kaito coughed, what was he supposed to say? "Am I too _good_ or something?" she nudged Kaito. Kaito rolled his eyes "Please! I play the drums better than anyone."

"Anyone can play the drums Kaity!" Rio teased grabbing his drumsticks and beating on it, saying how simple it was and that she could do it if she needed too.

And wait what?! Kaity? She called him… Kaity?! "What was that name you called me?"

"Kaity, my nickname for you," Rio said handing back the drumsticks. "Come on we have to practice? We're performing in a week huh? Where at?"

"Heartland's mall." Kaito said and Rio nodded "Where is V?"

Oh yeah V.. he went to get something to drink didn't he? "Hold on I'll get him." Kaito left the garage and entered the kitchen area to see V asleep on the kitchen table.

"Hey, wake up." Kaito said nudging him and V shook awake. "What.. wha.. Kaito?"

"Fell asleep washing up?" Kaito smiled, V guesses he had done that "Right.. the band."

"Come on, we have to practice and where would we be without your expert singing skills?"

"Are you saying you want me to do a duet with _her_?" V asked and it almost came off as if V was insulted by it.

"Well you two are both good signers and that is what the song is for, is that a problem?" Kaito asked confused by V's irritation.

"Why don't you do it? _You_ like her after all." Kaito can't sing though.

"You know I can't sing V." That was obvious.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_?" The words were annoying even if coming from Kaito. How silly! Yeah right! He just didn't want to waste his expert talent.

"I will do it, not for you, for her, but for our band." V said, and Kaito didn't understand why he was so jealous? "Great," Kaito smiled.

"What am I to sing with _her_?" V asked a little worried of what it might be.

"Butterfly kisses." Kaito stated as if it was a normal song.

"You have to be kidding, Kaito…" V groaned.

"Nope," Kaito said picking up an orange and biting into it.

"Sometimes I hate you," V said and exited into the garage.

"I know."


	4. Bed

V and Kaito had entered back into garage and Rio said "Hey we got a gig tonight don't we?" and Kaito nodded "Yeah you'll be singing with V!" and V didn't want to sing with her, V smiled "Oh yes and I'm sure I'll have such a good time…" he said sarcastically.

Kaito frowned in annoyance from V's actions and said, "So do you two want to maybe practice?" and V sighed "Whatever…" and Rio was like "What is with him?" and Kaito lied and said he didn't know, he really wasn't sure what was wrong with V.

"Alright you two ready to sing?" Kaito asked and V smiled "As ready as I will ever be…" and Rio frowned a little and they began to sing "Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;" and then Rio carried on after "Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."

Kaito was smiling and began to play the drums, and Ryoga revved up his guitar and started playing it. Rio sung and suddenly she took V's hand in her own and sung on "I know the cake looks funny daddy but I tried!" and V sung on regrettably "In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right to deserve a hug…" and V looked at Kaito.

V then dropped the microphone and ran off, he looked like he was in tears, Rio paused "Are you sure he is okay? Are we going to be ready to play tonight?" and Kaito sighed, "I can sing with you I guess…" and Rio gasped "You think you can sing?"

Kaito groaned, "That's so insulting of course I can!" he wasn't actually sure. Ryoga continued playing and they had no drummer but Kaito picked up the mic and sang "Sweet 16 today, she's looking like her mama…" and Rio sung on "Trying her wings out in a great big world.." and they both sang "But I remember butterfly kisses…"

Rio and Kaito looked at each other and they both sang "You know how much I love you, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time…" and they both leaned in close to each other when Ryoga yelled out "Like heck you are!"

Rio and Kaito snapped out of it and said "Ah sorry we got caught up in the song…" and Ryoga rolled his eyes "Yeah right…" and they packed up for a bit, Kaito wondered what was wrong with V?

**A/N: I update when I want to ok I leave you with cliffhanger and also I don't know what happening. **


End file.
